Roodaka
Roodaka is the viceroy of the Visorak. Early Life Not much is known about Roodaka's past, authough it is known that she once had a companion. Both were climbing up a mountain, a rite of passage for her species. When her green friend called for help, Roodaka ignored him and went along. The mountain enjoyed it's dinner. Rise to Viceroy It is beleaved how Roodaka got to become the Viceroy of the Visorak was by mutating the Toa Hagah into the Rahaga. Sidorak took all the credit for this idea, and Makuta made him king of the Visorak, and made Roodaka viceroy for doing the dirty work. Early Conquests Roodaka and Sidorak went from Island to Island, capturing Rahi and mutating them, including Krahka's homeland. They would soon set off to the island of their defeat, Metru Nui. Web of Shadows When they reached Metru Nui, the Toa Metru had sealed Makuta into a protodermis cage. Roodaka scratched a part of this cage off, which would become the Makuta Stone. She then went back to Metru Nui, where the Toa Metru had been captured. Just as Sidorak was about to drop them, she stopped him. Then the Visorak transformed the Toa into Toa Hordika. Then they were dropped, but to Roodaka's supprise, they were rescued by the Rahaga! The Rahaga had been secretly been helping Rahi from the Visorak. But even the wisdom of the Rahaga could not keep her from aquiring one new ally... Aquiring Vakama Vakama was captured by a Bogarahk and brought to the Coliseum. She then showed him Ta-Metru, and stated how it could be all his. Vakama also realized that this was the only way he could save the Matoran. Roodaka could give him the title of feild commander if he did one thing: capture the Rahaga. Vakama raided the Great Temple, and captured all but Norik. It was then Vakama was introduced to the Visorak horde. Battle of Metru Nui Suddenly, the 5 other Toa Hordika apepared in the coliseum. Vakama was nearly turned back, but Roodaka reminded him of Power. Vakama warned them to stay away, or be destroyed. When they would not turn back, the entire Visorak horde was unleashed upon them. Vakama, Roodaka, and Sidorak watched from above. Suddenly, they saw Keetongu climbing up the wall of the coliseum. Sidorak took several shots at him, all of them missed. Roodaka finally decided to finish him off. She shot shadow energy out of her claws and at Keetongu. She scored a hit and Keetongu fell a hundred stories. Roodaka and Sidorak went down to finish him off. Sidorak offered the final blow to Roodaka, but Roodaka rejected. Sidorak said he couldn't do it, and Roodaka said... "I know..." And then, the mighty king finally fell to the fists of Keetongu. In mid battle, Roodaka rode a Kagarahk to the center of the coliseum where 4 Toa Hordika stood. When she realized one was missing, Vakama handed Matau over to her. They had just had a fearsome battle. The 5 Toa Hordika fired their Rhotuka spinners at her. Roodaka claimed as long as Vakama was with her, she could not be defeated. That was when Vakama walked from her side and fired his spinner. Norik warned him not to, but it flew straight into Roodaka's chest. That would not be Roodaka's defeat. It would be a victory for her, for she had set Makuta free. Post Web of Shadows Roodaka, who was seemingly dead, was teleported away by the shadow power of Makuta. She was not truly dead, just mearely incapitated. She then served as a double agent in the Brotherhood of Makuta/DH war. But after that, no one knows what happened to her. For all we know, she could be plotting her revenge...